This invention relates to a method of making a container from a bottle, and in particular to a method of forming a goblet from a glass bottle of the type having a base, a cylindrical body portion extending from the base and converging towards a neck which terminates in a mouth.
Most glass bottles are non-returnable, in that they do not attract a deposit after they have been used. As a result, they create a significant pollution problem, which is exacerbated by the fact that most discarded bottles are eventually broken so as to form hazardous shards of glass.
With the recent increase in environmental awareness, recycling of non-returnable bottles is taking place. Most of these bottles are not used in their existing form, but are melted down, with the resultant amalgam of relatively low quality glass only having limited uses. Furthermore, considerable energy is involved in the recycling process, which involves melting the glass and removing various impurities.